dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1 984
she and Jon hid away. Jon was supposed to stick close to her, but he's disappeared. Meanwhile, Metallo queries why Zod sent not only the Superman Family -minus Supergirl- but also Cyborg Superman and Eradicator to the Phantom Zone. Zod dodges the question and commands Blanque to maintain telepathic contact with them. Blanque doesn't believe he can maintain a mindlink across a dimension gulf, but Zod suggests him to do it and deal with the pain. In the Zone, Superman realizes his blindness has been cured, possibly because in the Phantom Zone they lack physical bodies. Meanwhile, the Eradicator gets to carry Zod's instructions forward. Cyborg Superman's protests give away their position, and they're attacked by the Superman Family. Out of the Zone, Zod decides he will not put up with his "allies" anymore. He smashes Metallo away and uppercuts Mongul out of the planet since he's so anxious to travel the galaxy. Then he focuses his attention on the remaining member of the House of El present, who is still half-dazed. All of sudden, a Kryptonian battle suit comes to life and strikes Zod. Jon is driving it, guided by a mysterious voice who claims to be a friend. Infuriated, Zod blasts the suit, but Kara -now fully awake- smashes him, declaring Zod's done. Back in the Zone, the Superman Family look after Cyborg Superman while Kal-El searches the Eradicator. Clark finds him as he's looking for someone Zod needs to be whole again. Superman is beating the Eradicator when he is attacked by Ursa and Lor-Zod. Astonished, Superman realizes Zod wasn't looking for his army. He intended to free his family. Eradicator takes advantage of his distraction to inform Blanque he's fulfilled his mission. Meanwhile, Supergirl knocks Metallo down as Jon tries to fight Zod off. Zod rips his battle suit apart but Lois sets Krypto on him. Zod gets wounded but he blasts Krypto away and turns the Phantom Zone Projector on. Superman, the Eradicator, Ursa and Lor re-emerge. Zod is happy to get his family back and talks about finishing his enemies off, but Ursa wants to fly off and treat his wounds. Zod gives in and the House of Zod heads out of the Fortress and Earth. Superman, Supergirl, Lois, Jon and Krypto watch them go. Kara thinks they should go after the Phantom Zoners, but Clark thinks bringing his friends home is his priority. As Jon and Lois hide away again, Superman and his cousin bring the Superman Family back. However Superman switches the Projector off before Henshaw can get out. Safe in another chamber, Jon tells his mother about a mysterious voice helping him. That voice belongs to Mr. Oz, who keeps monitoring Superman and his family. Somewhere else, Zod and his family have come upon another world. Zod intends to conquer it and build a New Krypton. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * House of El * Zor-El Locations: * ** *** * * Krypton * Warworld Items: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}